Pedometers and other mobile devices have become a convenient way for users to track caloric consumption during the course of ordinary activities or exercise. Pedometers, for example, may be secured to the user's body and track the number of steps the user takes during the course of a day. Many pedometers include a single accelerometer and simply display the number of steps to the user upon completion of an activity. Similarly, some mobile devices may come equipped with global position signal (GPS) receivers. The GPS receivers may interface with an application on the mobile device such that the user may track a distance covered while running or biking. The pedometer and the mobile device may simply reset each time the user begins a new activity.
Additionally, the pedometer and the mobile devices may not interface with the user, may provide limited data, and may not interface with other computing devices. The pedometer and the mobile device may therefore fail to provide the user with continuity across multiple activities or to provide an individualized experience for the user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.